


The school finds out

by jinx237



Series: Soleil (soulmate au) [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Trini and Kim go public at school. Kim also drops a small bomb on Trini.Continuation of my soulmate au with the moving tattoos.





	The school finds out

It’s their first day back at school since Trini and Kim found out they were soulmates.

Trini didn’t care all that much. The boys knew and accepted them, and that’s all that mattered to her. Kim was a bit nervous, but mostly excited. She’s proud of her soulmate and doesn’t care what anyone says.

Kim picked Trini up earlier than normal so they could spend some time alone before school. And by alone time, she means she gave Trini a hickie that would last at least until training on her neck. That isn’t to say Trini didn’t pay her back. 

As they walk into school holding hands, Trini can hear the whispers already. After she had befriended the rangers so had to get used to the attention. It was hard at first, but she quickly began to ignore everyone else and not care. Kim’s hand squeezes her hand tighter catching her attention. Kim smiles at her and Trini calms down. 

They walk to Kim’s locker and Trini leans against the locker next to Kim. She smiles as she watches Kim stick her tongue slightly out as she moves her books around and gets her stuff for class. Kim was wearing a pink tank top and a black jacket and she was wearing some nice black skinny jeans. She looks good, but Trini always thinks she looks good. Kim finishes up and turns toward Trini grabbing her hand again and walking to Trini’s locker.

Trini grabs her stuff quickly, she liked to keep her locker organized so she didn’t have to be there for a long time. Kim thought it was cute, Trini would keep her locker clean so she didn’t have to deal with other students and so she could meet up with their group faster. 

As she waited Kim checked out Trini. She was wearing a gold flannel and some black skinny jeans. She had her hair in its usual braids and she had her beanie on. Due to earlier this morning, Kim could see the hickie on her neck when her hair shifted. Kim tried to hold in her smirk at that. 

“Stop being so smug.”

“Huh?”

“I can feel your smugness. Stop it.” Trini looks up and smirks at Kim. 

“Well, excuse me. I’m just admiring my handiwork.” 

“Mmhhmm. Sure. You do that.” with that, Trini closes her locker and starts walking Kim to class. When they get to Kim’s class Kim kisses Trini quickly and winks as she walks into class. 

Trini gets through her classes and goes to her locker to wait for Kim so they could go to lunch together.   
As she’s waiting a girl walks up to Trini.

“Hey Trini you look nice today.”

“Oh hey, umm thanks.” 

“So I was wondering if you would want to go out on Friday?”

A hand slams on the locker behind Trini’s head and an arm wraps around her waist. Kim leans her head on Trini’s shoulder. 

“She’s taken.” 

Trini laces her hand through Kim’s that’s on her waist. She looks down at their hands and can see their tattoos moving around on her hand. Soleil is purring and rolling around while Ophelia flaps her wings. 

When Trini looks up she sees the girl staring at their hands. She looks up and blushes once she notices their necks.   
“Oh. Well congrats.” And she turns and walks away. 

Kim is so happy she can finally ward off Trini’s suitors now. Trini is her girlfriend and soulmate. No one is taking her from her, and everyone needs to know that she’s taken. She turns and kisses Trini’s neck where her hickie is and smiles into her neck. 

“That poor girl shouldn’t have had to deal with Kim’s jealousy.” The girls turn and see Jason shaking his head while chuckling. 

“Shut up Jason.” Kim grumbles while wrapping both her arms around Trini. 

Trini laughs at that. “Come on you two. I’m hungry.” Trini starts walking towards the cafeteria, dragging Kim along with her and Jason walking next to them. 

Trini can feel the eyes on them as they walk into the cafeteria and sit down. Soleil is back on her rib cage, not moving around. And Ophelia is on Kim’s back. So their soulmate tattoos aren’t on display but she knows that just the fact that she is dating Kim is going to cause some major attention. And because of earlier she knows it’s only a matter of time before the whole school finds out that they’re soulmates.

“So I heard that people think Kim is dating Trini as some sort of effort for attention.” 

“Ugh. Zack why would you even bother to listen those rumors.” 

“Because Jason, it’s funny that they don’t see how hard she’s fallen for our tiny grump here.”

Zack flinches back and holds his shin in pain after Trini kicks him. Kim rolls her eyes but smiles at Trini defending her. 

“Whatever. I’m done with that life. All I need is you guys and Trini.” 

“Awwwwh that’s so sweet.” Trini smiles and wraps her arm around Kim’s waist, pressing a quick kiss onto her cheek.

“Ugh stop being cute. Anyway, they make me laugh so I’ll tell you the funniest ones I hear.” 

“But Zack you know that those rumors won’t last long because they’re soulmates right?” Billy is on his phone, most likely messaging his mother a thank you for his lunch. 

“Yeah, that’s why I have to enjoy this now.” 

“Whatever loser.” Trini rolls her eyes and starts eating. She only really cares about what people say when they are insulting her friends. But she makes a mental note to keep an ear out for anyone insulting Kim. She doesn’t want her girlfriend to deal with the stupid things people can say. 

 

The rest of the week passes by in a flash and it’s suddenly friday morning. Kim picked Trini up and they decided to get a coffee at Krispy Kreme before school. 

They had just gotten back in the car and were on their way to school when Kim drops a bomb on Trini.

“So I told my parents you’re my soulmate and they want to have an official dinner with you tonight.”

Trini chokes on her coffee.

“What?! Kim I’m not ready for this. I need to wear something better and get your parents a gift like one those weird cheese plates or flowers. Oh my god. I need to make such a good impression.” 

Kim can feel Trini’s panic and she feels a little bad thinking it’s so cute. She grabs her hand and squeezes to get her rambling girlfriend’s attention. 

“Trini, honey, don’t worry. They already love you. They just want to get to know you better.”

“...They do?”

“Yes, of course they like you. You’re so smart and kind. And you make me so happy and they can already see that.”  
Kim isn’t going to tell Trini about how she rambled to mother last night about how cute Trini is and how she makes Kim smile just by doing the smallest things. So she’s already gotten the mom stamp of approval. Kim pulls into the school parking lot and parks. 

“Okay then...so what time?” 

“Six. It’ll be fine baby, you have nothing to worry about. You just have to be yourself.”

“But what if that’s not good enough Kim?”

Kim turns and sees that Trini is looking down, clutching her thigh in a tight grip. Trini’s eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are set in harsh scowl. Kim knows that Trini has self confidence issues, coming from her issues with her own family. Kim feels her heart break a little. Trini is so beautiful to Kim and it hurts her that Trini can’t see herself from Kim’s eyes. Kim resolves that one day, no matter how long it takes, she’ll get Trini to see what Kim sees. Afterall, Trini had done the same for her while they were only friends, when Kim was still struggling with what she did when she was a cheerleader. 

“Hey. None of that.” Kim’s other hand gently cups Trini’s face and she makes her hold eye contact. 

“You are so beautiful Trini. Inside and out. I’m so lucky to have such a wonderful soulmate who makes me so happy. My parents will see that and they will love you more than they already do okay?” 

Kim looks into Trini’s eyes and sees that her message has gotten through. She smiles and kisses Trini. When they break apart Kim giggles when she sees that Soleil and Ophelia have moved and are chilling where their hands are. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks Kim. You make me very happy too.” 

Kim turns and blushes when she sees the honesty and love in Trini’s eyes. Trini never fails in making her feel so happy and loved. 

“Come on my blushing princess, we have classes to get to.” 

 

The day proceeds like usual until Trini goes to the bathroom during math and runs into Amanada and Harper. Do they ever go anywhere alone?

Trini just walked in and she can already feel their stares. 

“Just spit it out already.”

Harper speaks first. “Is it true you’re dating Kim?”

“Oh, I didn’t know it wasn’t obvious enough with our kissing and holding hands.” 

“Ha ha. Is it true you’re soulmates?” Amanda says as she takes a step closer to Trini from where she was standing in front of the sinks.

“Yeah. We are.” Trini looks Amanda in the eye. 

“How could you want to be with someone like her? You have to know what she’s done by now.”

“Listen. I do know. Kim fucked up and never should have done what she did, but she’s changed and regrets what happened. She let you take your anger out on her because she felt like she deserved it along with everything else. But she’s different now, and she’s a better person now. And don’t act like you’re completely innocent, Ty cheated on her with you.”

Amanda bristles at that. “That doesn’t excuse what she did, spreading it around the school.”

“Kim didn’t spread it around the school.”

“What?”

“Kim didn’t spread your picture around school. Ty did.” 

“How would you know that?” 

“I sat behind him in english. I saw him texting it out to his friends.” 

Amanda stands there stunned. 

“She’s still a bitch though. I would hate to have her as my soulmate, she’ll turn on you too.” Harper cuts in. 

“Listen. I honestly don’t give a fuck about the issues you have with her because that’s between you guys. But I’m proud to have Kim as my soulmate because she’s a good person who yes, has fucked up royally in the past. But she makes me a better person and makes me happy.” Trini shrugs. “I don’t really care about what anyone else has to say about our relationship, but if you try to hurt Kim, I’ll hurt you.”

Trini goes to walk out of the bathroom but stops when Amanda quietly speaks up. 

“She doesn’t deserve you.” 

“And I don’t deserve her.” Trini walks out and bumps into someone on her way out. 

“You didn’t have to say that. They’re right.” 

Trini looks up and sees the tears in Kim’s eyes. 

“They are not right, they’re petty. And maybe I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. I mean every word.” 

Trini reaches up and wraps her arms around Kim’s neck. Kim sniffles while a couple of tears fall as she smiles at Trini. 

“Best soulmate ever.” Kim leans down and kisses Trini softly.

“Mmmmm debatable. I think I have the best soulmate ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the next installment written! I'm excited to see what you guys think :) thanks for reading!


End file.
